


Comfort

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Firefighter Allison, Fluff, Future Fic, Nudity, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



Allison felt so completely, utterly bone tired.

Her muscles still ached from a rough night last week – a horrific fire at a restaurant in town that had almost claimed two lives – and though her shift tonight had been pretty uneventful, it had been long and she was exhausted. It was close to six in the morning and she just wanted to collapse into her bed and sleep for a day or two.

Daisy and Benny were both in their beds (one each, because even the largest dog beds couldn’t contain two healthy Dalmatians), but Daisy lifted her head to give Allison a sleepy look as she locked the front door behind her. Allison greeted her with an ear rub and checked there was plenty of water in their bowl. 

There was a note from Sunny, her regular dog walker, for her on the fridge; Allison read through it and gulped down some water before heading towards her bedroom, muscles already relaxing at the idea of some much needed sleep.

As soon as she opened the door, however, the hair on the back of her neck rose, spine straightening as alarm zipped through her.

There was someone in her home.

For a second, she raced through her options; her daggers were across the room, but she could probably hold an attacker off long enough to grab them, or she could retreat and grab a knife from the kitchen – 

A loud, familiar snore ripped through the silence.

Sighing, Allison felt her body relax and she rolled her eyes. Flicking on the light, she nudged the door shut with her foot and approached her bed. 

Stiles was naked, the sheets twisted around his calves, stretched out in the bed and looking more relaxed than Allison had seen him in a long time. There was some dirt smudged on his jaw and his hair was a mess, but he was beautiful, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks and his lips parted in slumber. The light spilled over his lean body, casting sharp shadows over his hips, and Allison felt that familiar squeeze of affection in her chest as she kicked off her shoes and kneeled on the bed. She reached out, cupping Stiles’ cheek.

He went still for a moment before slowly relaxing, stretching out more. He tilted his head into her palm, kissing her wrist and inhaling slightly to breathe in her scent. Allison smiled, carding the fingers of her other hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” she asked, tone soft and teasing.

Stiles opened his eyes. For a second, they flashed an intense yellow in the light before settling to their usual muted amber and he mumbled something, rolling onto his front. 

Allison walked two of her fingers down his spine, giving one pert cheek a little pinch that had him rumbling and wriggling slightly. “What was that?” 

“It was a rough full moon,” Stiles admitted, closing his eyes again. “My control still isn’t...great.”

She made a soft noise of disagreement in her throat. Stiles’ control was a lot better. He often got loose, but usually he just wanted to run in the preserve and be free on the full moon, rather than his wilder side manifesting in any urges to hunt or hurt someone like he’d initially feared. As werewolves went, Stiles was pretty harmless.

“Why are you naked?” 

Stiles’ next mumble was even quieter, but at Allison’s raised eyebrow he admitted, “Before I got free, Scott and I...kinda play fought a little. My pants were a lost cause.”

She paused, tilting her head slightly, but conceded, “I can believe that.”

Stiles huffed, nudging her calf with his cold toes, and she grinned, climbing off the bed. She stripped off her jeans and sweater. 

“How’d you get in?” 

He held up his hand, showing his claws. “The window. Your scent is...comforting,” Stiles murmured. “It’s kind of...instinct to come here. I feel safe here.”

Allison couldn’t hold back her smile at that, feeling warm and fond and kind of giddily in love. She used the bathroom and changed into sleep shorts and a clean tank top before sliding into bed, cuddling up with her knees tucked into the space behind Stiles’ and her arm wrapped around him from behind. She ran her nose along his shoulder and placed a soft kiss to his throat.

“In that case,” she said softly, “You might as well have a key so you don’t have to break in through the window.”

Stiles rolled over, cupping her face and looking down at her with a bright, pleased grin and she laughed, pressing up to kiss him. There were worse things to come home from work to, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
